


Ritsu's Flashlight

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: It's the year of the Ratsu, M/M, Soft bondage, Trickstar only appears briefly, happy new year, maoritsu, ritsumao, safe sex, whipped cream play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: "Well, you remember that conversation where I'm sort of like a flashlight. You know, like how I'm glad that I'm a flashlight? Because a flashlight will always stay by someone's side."
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 55





	Ritsu's Flashlight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years!!! I do hope you enjoy this one-shot fic to bring in the New Year! ^_^

The winter nights' air was just as chilly as any other day. Frost formed as a certain raven-haired boy breathed outwards.

His ruby-red eyes glanced towards the huge pine tree in front of him. It had to have been at least 50 feet tall or so. The lights were twinkling softly, and tiny flakes of snow cascaded down on the branches. It was a sight to see.

Looking down at his cellphone, the time read half-past seven. It had already been thirty minutes since the time he was supposed to be meeting his childhood friend here. 

Droplets of snow touched upon his LED screen. Wiping the wet spots away with his gloved hand, he somehow managed to smear it. His screen showed his wallpaper, and it was an image of Isara Mao when Trickstar won the Winter Live. 

Christmas had come and gone, and the SS took place yesterday. Tonight is the last night of the year. Anzu had planned a celebration party for Trickstar today, and most of their classmates were going to be there. However, Ritsu didn't like crowded places, or loud parties for that matter. He just wanted to spend the day with Mao, alone.

Sighing, Ritsu closed his eyes, as he sat down on a nearby bench. It's obvious that Mao would have forgotten about their meeting tonight. After all, he's the star of that party. Why would he want to hang out with a childhood friend of over ten years? 

"Geez!" Gloved hands wrapped around Ritsu's face. "You know, you could have told me exactly where we were meeting up!"

Glancing above, Ritsu's eyes widened in shock. "Maa~kun?!" 

Mao rolled his eyes. "Why are you surprised? You were the one who wanted to meet up." Mao huffed. It was then he realized that his hands were still on Ritsu's face, and that the coldness was seeping through his gloves. Mao's eyes widened. "You're freezing!"

Walking around the bench, Mao crouched down in front of Ritsu. "How long have you been waiting outside?"

Ritsu turned his head to the side. He didn't really want to respond. If Mao knew how long he was waiting, he'd get scolded, definitely.

Mao frowned. "Ritsu...answer me." Ritsu not answering him isn't uncommon. It's just, he's really worried, considering how cold Ritsu's face was.

"About an hour, maybe two..." Ritsu trailed off. Not wanting to see Mao's shocked face, he shoved his own face into his gloved hands.

Mao stood up and placed his hands on his hips. "Are you insane!? You told me to meet you at seven! Not six or five o'clock!! In fact, I would have gotten here sooner if you had told me where to meet up. You just said by the Christmas tree, you never said which one!"

"Sorry..." Ritsu's reply was soft. He just wanted to make sure he was on time, and yet he didn't really specify to Mao where to actually meet up. "Sorry..." He repeated.

Mao sighed. He couldn't be mad at Ritsu. To be quite honest, he almost did forget about the meetup. He was having a lot of fun at the celebration party, that if he didn't look at the time, he really would have forgotten.

Taking the muffler he usually has wrapped around his neck, he places it around Ritsu's. "Here. Wear this."

Bundled up in Mao's scarf, Ritsu faintly blushed. "Thank you..."

Seeing this, it even made Mao blush as well. 'Cute...' He thought to himself. 

Looking around, he spotted a small cafe. Grabbing one of Ritsu's gloved hands, Mao smiled. "Let's go, there's a small cafe over there. We can both get warmed up."

Ritsu chuckled. "Is Maa~kun taking me out on a date?" Glancing towards the former, Mao replied back, "Weren't you the one who invited me out? I'm just taking the initiative."

"Ehh? That's all?" Ritsu lazily retorted back, a pout on his face. Mao grinned. Sometimes, he liked messing with Ritsu.

"Go ahead and find us a seat. I'll order us something." Mao said, motioning for Ritsu to find a table.

Seeing that it is indeed nice and warm inside, Ritsu was almost reluctant to remove the scarf that Mao put on him. Yet, if he kept it on, he would end up sweltering. Searching through the empty tables, he spotted a nice booth. Ahh! Perfect for Ritsu to lie down and curl up.

He hummed as he made his way towards the booth. The seat was nice and soft, and very comfy. Placing Mao's muffler on the seat, he decided that it was going to be his pillow. Sighing dreamily, he snuggled his face into the muffler. He could smell Mao's scent on it, and he cuddled with it even more.

"Cuddle it even more, and I'll get jealous." A reply came from above. Ritsu peaked an eye open, and stared up at Mao who was holding two steaming mugs. 

Getting up, he accepted one of the mugs. "Thanks." Ritsu blew some of the steam away from the cup, and sipped a small amount of hot chocolate. He's glad that Mao didn't automatically order two cups of coffee. Ritsu doesn't mind coffee, but he would rather have the hot cocoa.

Whispers could be heard to the side of them. A few girls were chatting and it seems that they were talking about the Winter Live event that happened the other day...no, to be more precise, they were talking about Mao. A couple of girls stood up, and made their way towards the booth that Ritsu and Mao were at.

"Excuse me, um...we saw you at the Winter Live the other day, and...we just wanted to say congrats!" One of the girls excitedly, but nervously spoke.

Mao glanced in their direction and gave them a small smile. "Thanks a lot." Upon hearing that response, the girls squealed in quite a high pitch. As a result, Ritsu almost lost his mug that he was holding on to.

Ritsu glared at the girls, but they didn't seem to give him any time of day. They all crowded around Mao, and starting asking things like autographs, or even selfies. Mao did do his best to try and refuse them, but given his kind nature, he couldn't really say no.

After those three girls left, they were finally given some peace and quiet. "Sorry about that, Ritsu." Mao apologized, while scratching the side of his head.

Ritsu took a drink from his mug, humming in response. It was then Ritsu noticed a small bag near Mao's side of the table. "What's that?" Ritsu asked, pointing at the item in question.

Mao looked over to where Ritsu was pointing to. He blanked for a minute before remembering what it was he bought earlier. Blushing, he replied back with, "Ahh, it's nothing, nothing at all! Don't mind it." 

This just made Ritsu even more curious as to what it is. But then again, it could just be a gift for his sister or his mother. 

~~~

Not too long after they had finished their hot cocoa, exiting the building was probably the worst idea ever. 

Standing in front of them was a hoard of girls screaming for Mao. Ritsu wouldn't have minded as much if they were squealing about him too. But, seriously? Wasn't this supposed to be a night for him and Maa~kun? 

Mao felt himself overwhelmed. He wanted to please the fans, but at the same time, it's not something he's supposed to be doing right now. Looking around the group of girls, holding out autograph boards and their phones, he tried to find Ritsu. However, his raven-haired companion was no where to be seen.

Ritsu had found himself wondering around the area. He knew that there was no way he was going to win against a bunch of screaming fangirls. He still had the muffler that Mao let him borrow, and he pulled it up to his nose. He's not one to let his feelings out in the open, but for some reason, his eyes started to water.

A drop of snow landed on his head, and then another, and then more started to fall from the sky. Looking up, Ritsu found himself in front of the giant Christmas tree. His eyes landed on the top of the tree, the shining star.

He wishes that his shining star was right beside him. "Maa~kun...idiot." He mumbled. 

"Who's an idiot?" Mao's voice came from behind him. Ritsu didn't need to turn around to know that the red-head was out of breath. Ritsu didn't say anything.

By the time Mao finally got his breathing under control, he looked up to find that Ritsu wasn't there anymore. But thankfully, he found Ritsu sitting on one of the brick ledges under the Christmas tree. 

"Ritsu..." Mao called out. Yet, the other boy ignored him. Ritsu was too busy looking at pictures of Mao on his phone from when he had dressed up as an Angel for a photoshoot. "Ricchan..."

Hearing his old nickname, Ritsu looked up at Mao. "Had fun with all those girls, Maa~kun?" Ritsu asked, uninterested.

Mao sighed. He sat down next to Ritsu. "Why did you leave like that? Do you know how worried I was when I lost sight of you?" 

"Does it really matter?" Ritsu retorted. "After all, I'm sure those girls made you happier than I could ever..." 

Before Ritsu could finish, Mao replied back. "It was exhausting." Looking straight at Ritsu, he continued, "As much as I appreciate all the fans who love Trickstar, sometimes, I do need some downtime." 

Shuffling his feet, Mao clutched the small gift bag. Gulping, he held it out to Ritsu. "This...this is for you. I know I already got you a Christmas present, and I also appreciate the manga that you got me as well. But this...this is for...uh..." Mao somehow lost his words. He was thinking about how Ritsu's cheering helped him at the live. Although there were many fans out there rooting for them, Ritsu's voice stood out among all of them. 

Ritsu stared at the gift bag, eyes wide. "Maa~kun." He didn't expect that the gift would be for him. He held out a hand, and received the bag. "Can I?" Ritsu asked. Getting a reassuring nod from Mao, he took the box out of the bag. 

Upon opening the box, what he found in there was a yellow star with plugs coming out of it. Examining the star, he realized that it was a nightlight. "A nightlight?" Ritsu asked, an eyebrow raised.

Mao scratched the back of his head. "Well, you remember that conversation where I'm sort of like a flashlight. You know, like how I'm glad that I'm a flashlight? Because a flashlight will always stay by someone's side." He faintly blushed. "That star... it's not a real star, but it's a star that will always shine as long as it's plugged in. The bulb may burn out one day, but it can always be repla..."

"It doesn't have to be replaced." Ritsu interrupted. "Even if this bulb burns out, there will always be a flashlight that'll stay by my side, right?" Ritsu looked towards Mao and smiled sweetly, tears leaking from his eyes.

Seeing the sight before him, Mao walked in front of Ritsu and pulled him into a tight hug. Sure enough, Ritsu always manages to say the things that he wants to hear.

"Ehh?" Ritsu's eyes widened again, out of confusion. "Maa~kun? What's wrong?" He put one of his hands on the small of Mao's back. 

"Ricchan, I...you." Was all that Ritsu could hear. "You...what?" Mao pulled away from Ritsu and smiled lovingly at him. "I love you, Ritsu."

Ritsu's mouth dropped open, gasping as he stared at Mao. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Maa~kun loved him? Ritsu clutched the front of Mao's shirt. "Really? You're not joking, right?" He asked, hoping that what he heard wasn't a dream.

Mao pulled Ritsu into another tight hug. Normally, one would feel embarrassed hugging another man in the middle of the shopping district, and underneath the Christmas tree, however, Mao didn't care in the slightest. "I love you, Ricchan." He said again, with his precious nickname for the other boy.

Ritsu felt like he was in heaven. He couldn't believe that Mao would be the one to say those words to him. "Maa~kun" He nestled his face into the crook of Mao's neck. "I love you too." He gently whispered.

Mao clutched Ritsu even closer to him. He always knew of Ritsu's affection for him, but he never really understood his own love for Ritsu until recently. He won't make Ritsu wait any longer for him. "Thank You...Ricchan." Also whispering, so that only Ritsu can hear.

~~~

After what felt like forever, a soft pile of snow plopped onto Ritsu's head. This, in turn, made Ritsu separate from Mao so that he could dust off the top of his head. When looking upwards he happened to notice a mistletoe hanging from the branch that originally held the snow that made contact with his head.

Blushing, he glanced towards Mao. Mao tilted his head to the side in question. Chuckling, Ritsu curled his finger, beckoning Mao to come closer to him.

As the red-head approached, Ritsu reached up and pulled Mao's face closer to his own. Then, without a moments notice, Ritsu pecked the side of Mao's cheek. Mao's face flushed a light shade of pink. "Ritsu!"

Without saying a word, Ritsu pointed above him. Mao, following the finger upwards now noticed the very obvious mistletoe. If Mao could blush even harder, he would. Gulping, he looked to his left and then his right, wanting to make sure that there weren't anybody too close to them. After confirming that they were pretty much by themselves, Mao reached up and brought his face close to Ritsu's and locked lips.

To say that Ritsu was surprised was an understatement. He had half expected Mao to kiss his cheek back, or his forehead. He hadn't even thought that Mao would full on kiss him right there. But was Ritsu complaining? Nope, he certainly wasn't.

Closing his eyes, Ritsu deepened the kiss. However, Mao also had his own tricks up his sleeve. Sliding his tongue into Ritsu's mouth, he explored every single crevice before engaging in a dance with Ritsu's own tongue.

The sudden intrusion had made Ritsu moan into the kiss. Ahh, Mao was taking the upper hand, being the dominant one. He didn't mind though. If anyone were to dominate Ritsu, he's glad that it's Mao. 

Mao curses himself for being slightly shorter than Ritsu. Using most of his weight, he had somehow managed to push Ritsu backwards, which caused Ritsu to nearly trip over the ledge from earlier, and thus breaking the kiss.

Breathing heavily, Mao managed to whisper, "Sorry, did I hurt you?." Breathing just as heavily, Ritsu shook his head, "I'm alright. Maa...kun..." Leaning down, Mao kissed Ritsu on the forehead, "You're not doing anything else tonight...are you?" The red-head questioned. "I'm all yours for the night." Ritsu replied, the temperature in his body rising. 

"Then...would you like to...stay the night at my place?"

"Your family? Wouldn't I be a bother?" Ritsu answered with his own question. He was preoccupying himself with putting his nightlight back into the bag he received it in. Mao crept up behind Ritsu and hugged him from behind, eliciting a gasp from the latter. "Because it's New Year's, my family went to visit relatives in another town. They won't be back until after the new year." Nuzzling his nose on Ritsu's ear, he begged, "Won't you stay with me? Please?"

Ritsu gave a half-annoyed sigh. He glanced towards Mao and smiled. "I guess I have no choice." Ritsu turned towards Mao and pecked him on the lips. "Will you keep me company, all night long? Hmm?" 

Mao couldn't say no to that. He slid his hand up Ritsu's back, causing Ritsu to shiver. Leaning, so that he could whisper into Ritsu's ear, he was just about to say something when he heard his nickname being called from behind.  
"Sari~!!" 

Removing himself from Ritsu, he spun around quick and gave a quick wave and a "Yo! Subaru, Makoto, Hokuto... What's up?"

Subaru and the other two Trickstar members were bundled up in winter clothing as well. "We're going to go to Ukki's place to play some video games before heading to the Shrine to ring in the New Year. Why don't you join us??" 

Ritsu felt his heart sink. There's no way that Mao would turn them down. They are Trickstar after all. They just won the SS after all, and everything that happened with Subaru... Ritsu wanted to grab onto Mao's hand, but then thought otherwise. He may act spoiled at times, and always wants Mao's attention, but even he knows when to let go.

"You should go with them." Ritsu finally says, smiling. Mao glanced over towards Ritsu. Even though he was trying to act tough, sadness shown in his ruby-red eyes. Mao reached down and intertwined his hand with Ritsu's. 

Smiling, he says, "Thanks for the offer guys, but..." He brings up their intertwined hands, "I already have a date for the entirety of tonight and tomorrow." Ritsu's eyes widened in shock. 

"Ma-...Maa~kun!?" Was all that Ritsu was able to get out of his mouth before he was being dragged along with Mao across the street. 

Leaving the three Trickstar members in the dust, Subaru questioned the other two. "Did...Sari~ just say that he was on a date with Sakuma-senpai's little brother?"

Both Hokuto and Makoto looked at each other and gave a knowing smile. "Let's just let them be, Akehoshi."

"Ehhhh???" was the last thing we heard from Subaru.

~~~

Walking together quietly, Ritsu decided to break the silence. "Was that alright, Maa~kun?" He looked down at their entwined hands that never separated. "Leaving Trickstar back there like that..."

Mao stopped walking and turned back towards Ritsu. Using his thumb and index finger, he gripped the tip of Ritsu's chin and tilted it upwards. "Ritsu..." Mao said, tenderly, while leaning close to the other boy's face as if he was about to kiss him. Ritsu closed his eyes in anticipation for a kiss, but what he got instead was a flick to the forehead.

"Ah!" Ritsu yelped in surprise. "Idiot." Mao said, hugging Ritsu to him. "I told you didn't I? That I want to spend the night with you." Ritsu struggled within Mao's hold. "But..." Mao nipped at Ritsu's ear. "No buts... didn't you say that you were mine for the night?" 

This action caused Ritsu to release a very elicit moan. His eyes widened as he covered his mouth while blushing. Mao blushed quite a bit as well. Hearing that come out of Ritsu, his childhood friend, best friend, and now boyfriend, did things to him. Gulping, Mao took the hand that Ritsu was covering his mouth with, and made a mad dash towards his home.

"Gah! Maa~kun, wait...slow down!" Ritsu cried, as Mao pulled him along. Tripping every now and then, he somehow managed to arrive at Mao's home in one piece.

Fumbling with his keys, Mao shakily opened the door. Ritsu giggled. "Maa~kun, calm down. I'm not going anywhere." Mao hurriedly shut the door behind them, and shoved Ritsu against the door. 

At the sudden movement, Ritsu dropped the bag with the nightlight in it, and squeezed his eyes shut. Not even a second later, cold lips enclosed around his own. Moaning into the kiss, Ritsu struggled to put his arms around his attacker, but failed in doing so. 

Mao wasn't fairing any better. He shakily kept Ritsu's arms pinned to the door, as he ravished the other boy's lips. He, once again, pushed his tongue into Ritsu's mouth, and fought for dominance.

Ritsu whined as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Not being able to move made him feel vulnerable. It made him feel like he was being eaten alive. 

After what felt like minutes, their lips finally separated. Both were breathing quite heavily. Mao released Ritsu's arms, and gave him a look over. Ritsu's face was flushed, beads of sweat and tears were trickling down the sides of his cheeks.

"Ritsu..." Mao tenderly cupped Ritsu's face in his hands and kissed the latter's forehead. After somewhat calming down a bit, Ritsu squinted his eyes open. "Maa~kun..." Finally being able to move his arms, he put them around Mao's neck and hugged the red-head close to him. "I love you." Ritsu whispered tenderly.

Mao's body twitched and he felt himself get hard. He just hoped that Ritsu hadn't noticed it yet. But I guess it's too late as he chanced a glance at Ritsu who was smirking and giving him sultry eyes.

Ritsu chuckled. He pressed himself up against Mao's hardened member, and whispered into the other boy's ear. "Oh? Manly, aren't you...Maa~kun." Ritsu nibbled on the flushed ear in front of him.

Mao groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. He slid his arms around Ritsu's slender body and then lifted him up in a princess-style fashion.

"Maa~kun!" Ritsu squealed. His hands clutched at Mao's clothing, as he steadied himself in the red-head's arms. "You can't wait, can you?" Ritsu didn't hear a reply, so he chanced a look up at Mao's face. 

Mao's face looked extremely serious in a way. Sweat rolled off his temples, as he carried his princess through the first floor's hallway, and up the stairs. 

He stopped just before he got to his room, looking at the Christmas wrapping material that were left by the door of the storage room. Mao suddenly got an idea. He looked over at Ritsu and grinned.

Seeing this grin, Ritsu gulped. He absolutely had no idea what was going on through his boyfriend's head, yet he didn't mind it. He snuggled up into Mao's warm body, and let out a soft sigh.

"Hey! No sleeping!" Mao said, as he roughly dropped Ritsu onto the bed. Letting out a gasp as he hit the bed, Ritsu retorted, "I wasn't going to sleep." 

Mao walked back towards the door, "Just behave for a sec, I'll be right back." Ritsu raised an eyebrow to that. "Behave?" He then smirked, "Perhaps I'll...do something worth being punished." Ritsu stood up from the bed, and headed towards Mao's closet.

Opening the closet, he managed to find Mao's Trickstar unit outfit that he wore at the Winter Live. Surprisingly, it still needed to be washed, so Mao's sweat and smell was still there. Ritsu brought the jacket up to his nose, and just one whiff of Mao's scent could make him go crazy.

Ritsu felt his member grow stiff. Chuckling, he made his way back to the bed. He stripped off his outerwear and his shirt. He then pulled his arms through the jacket sleeves. Sniffing the sleeve, his member started to twitch. Undoing his belt, then his zipper, he pushed his pants down a bit, just so he could get access to his twitching dick. 

Ritsu started to rub his dick through his briefs. Closing his eyes, and putting his head back, he gasped and moaned. 

The door clicked open and Mao saw a sight he's never gotten to see before. It's definitely made his member dance in his pants. But nevertheless, he's annoyed that Ritsu didn't follow instructions.

"Ritsu..." Mao said, sternly. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Ritsu's hand, stopping him from pleasuring himself. "Didn't I tell you to behave? What do you call this?"

Ritsu took back his hand and smirked, replying with, "But Maa~kun... doesn't this make you want to ravish me?" while licking his hand seductively. 

Gulping, Mao sighed and shook his head. "I told you to behave, Ricchan..." He advanced towards Ritsu and leaned over, pressing himself onto Ritsu. "I guess I have no choice, but to do this..."

Before Ritsu knew it, he found his arms above his head and his wrists tied around the headboard of Mao's bed, with...ribbons?! Tugging, he felt his wrists cutting into the ribbon, it was definitely tied a little too tight. "Maa~kun...nooo!" He whined.

"Serves you right. I told you to behave, but you couldn't even listen to simple instructions." Mao said, flicking Ritsu on the forehead. "Though..." He continued, "I dig the jacket on you, so I'm letting you keep that on."

Ritsu pouted. "Not fair! I thought that the first time should be loving and sweet." Mao raised an eyebrow. "Loving and sweet? Sure, that's what most people would want. But..." Mao came close to Ritsu's face, and nuzzled his cheek. "You wouldn't want that, right?" Ritsu groaned. He wasn't used to an aggressive, dominate Maa~kun. This truly wasn't fair.

Mao scanned Ritsu from head to toe. The sight was truthfully breathtaking to him. Ritsu has always had a thin, but toned body. But to see this body in a sexual way was another thing. When Mao's eyes came across Ritsu's lower half, he wondered just how much Ritsu had tried to touch himself. 

Leaning on the bed, making it creak, Mao took the liberty to fully remove Ritsu's pants. He received a moan and twitching thighs as a reply. Chuckling, himself, he pressed his palm against Ritsu's member.

"Ahh!" Gasping like his life depended in on it, Ritsu made noises he never made before. Once again, he felt very vulnerable. Not being able to move his arms, and Mao has his legs pinned, he whined loudly.

Oh how those noises affected Mao so. Putting his fingers between the fabric and Ritsu's skin, he pulled down the briefs, exposing the sweet flesh beneath there. Ritsu's dick popped out, and stood up instantly. Laughing, Mao poked at the length. "Geez, couldn't wait huh?"

Ritsu shoved his foot against Mao. "Whose fault do you think that is, huh?" Ritsu pouted. Truly not fair, he was practically naked, and Mao was still clothed. 

Mao took no time in rubbing Ritsu's length up and down, giving it a squeeze here and there. All the while, he kept glancing up at Ritsu's face, just to see his many expressions that he can come up with. I guess he could say that his favorite one so far, is that of Ritsu when he moves his head to one side, while gasping and making lewd noises. 

Bringing his face close, Mao licked upwards on Ritsu's length. Seeing it pulsate, he continued his ministrations. He started by circling his tongue around the tip, and then brought his lips over the length. Ritsu wasn't long, but he wasn't exactly small either. I guess you could say, he had the perfect size. Mao used his hand to pump what he couldn't fit into his mouth. He knew Ritsu would take it upon himself if Mao ended up getting a sore throat from all this. He couldn't let that happen, so he decided to take precautions. 

The lewd noises Mao was making while blowing him went straight to his gut. Ritsu really wanted to see Mao going down on him but with the way his hands were tied, he wouldn't be able to find a comfy position. Just then, a jolt went through his whole body, as Ritsu's eyes grew large. 

"Ahhhh~" He gasped and moaned incoherent words. Mao had took the liberty to massage Ritsu's ball sack. They were soft and squishy within his hand, and the gesture had caused Ritsu to precum. A sweet smell invaded Mao's nose, and felt that Ritsu was just about ready.

The jolts and emotions that Ritsu were feeling were out of this world. It wasn't something he was used to, but he loved every minute of it. His stomach tensed up, and his legs couldn't stop twitching. Mao was doing wonders to him, and they haven't done anything else yet. Every lick and every suck that Mao gives to his member, makes him want to close his legs and stop himself from wanting to come. Yet, he can't shake off the feeling. He needed to come.

Ritsu's member stood stiff, and pulsated every other second. Mao knew that his other half was ready to let loose. But, seeing as he's still punishing Ritsu for not behaving, he had other plans. After giving the member a few more sucks, he heard Ritsu's cries. "Ahhh! Maa~...I'm...I'm co-..."

Ritsu closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the bright flash of light to overcome his vision. Waiting for his length to shower the bed with the white sticky fluid. Hinting at Mao, he voiced his urges. However, his orgasm did not come like he had hoped. Instead, something was keeping him from coming!?

"Maa~kun?!" Ritsu questioned, a little afraid as to what was happening. But lifting his head up a bit, he saw what was stopping him from experiencing ecstasy. His length was also tied up with Christmas ribbons, and it even had a little bow on it too. 

Tears pricked Ritsu's eyes. His dick was throbbing. "Maa~kunnnn, nooooo, pleaseee!! Let me comeeee!" He cried out, thrashing about.

Mao climbed on top of Ritsu and steadied him. Gently brushing his fingers against Ritsu's cheek, Mao pressed butterfly kisses on Ritsu's forehead, his temples, nose, cheeks, chin, you name it. "The fun's just getting started, Ricchan. I can't have you coming now, so just wait a little bit longer."

Ritsu let out a really loud, and I mean really loud moan. He couldn't believe that Mao would do this to him. It was exhilarating, but it was frustrating all the same. Ritsu puffed out his cheeks, and pouted. 

Mao found this all quite cute and entertaining. Ritsu has always been the cute one, regardless of how spoiled and seductive he can be. It's what attracted Mao to Ritsu in the first place.   
Mao caressed Ritsu's exposed chest, brushing his fingertips over the perked up nipples. This caused the boy beneath him to shiver. Mao blew on one of the nipples before he took it in his mouth. 

"Ahh!" Trembling, Ritsu peeked at Mao. Watching Mao made his dick throb even more. Seeing the way that Mao's tongue moved, lapping, flicking his rather pink bud was more than he could handle. 

Ritsu took a few deep breaths to calm him down a little. Mao had suddenly stopped what he was doing and said, "Oh, right! I forgot I brought something with me from the kitchen." Getting off the bed, Mao reached for a canister of a sort. Judging by the color of the can, and seeing that it says 'whipped cream' on it, Ritsu knew were this was going.

Shaking the can, Mao opened the top. "Don't move, Ritsu." He says, as he presses the nuzzle down, letting the cream cover the pink nipple. Mao then repeated the action on the other nipple. Looking at his fine masterpiece, he gave a quick nod in approval.

Ritsu growled. "What am I? Your boyfriend, a Christmas present, or a Christmas cake?" Needless to say, the red-eyed boy was red in the face, and felt an immense amount of embarrassment. 

Mao chuckled and nuzzled the top of Ritsu's head. "You're all three. You're my boyfriend that I love very much. You're also the best Christmas present, and I'm sure you'll also taste just as good as a Christmas cake." He placed a soft kiss on Ritsu's nose.

Ritsu blushed. He mumbled, "But it's after Christmas..." Mao shook his head and smiled. Jeez, what to do with him... "Fine... you're the best present to end the year with. I can't think of anything better." The red-head brought his face up towards Ritsu's and planted a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, and I'll say it again and again until you get tired of it."

"How could I ever get tired of those words..." Ritsu said, face burning. He turned towards his side so that he could hide his face from Mao, but then he felt a weird tickling sensation going down his chest. It was then he remembered what Mao did just before. "Maa~kunnnn... aren't you going to see if I taste delicious?" 

The whipped cream was already starting to melt, and trickle down Ritsu's chest and his sides. It painted a pretty picture. Mao gulped. Leaning over Ritsu's body, he placed another light kiss on the boy's chin before he went down and licked a stripe from Ritsu's torso up to one of his perky nipples. 

Definitely tasty. The faint taste of sweat mixed in with the sweetness of the whipped cream made for a very, very good dessert. The nipple hardened under Mao's menstruations. The way he lapped at it, milking it for all that it's worth. 

After he finished with one side, he moved over to the other. While still using a hand to massage, pinch, and twist at that nipple. Mao didn't want to leave either of them alone without any contact. 

Ritsu whined, and groaned. Masturbating and playing with his own nipples is one thing, but having someone else do it to you...no...having the person you love do it to you has a totally different sensation. He couldn't stop trembling. He wanted, so bad, to pull on Mao's hair as a sort of leverage. Unfortunately, his hands were tied, and there wasn't much he could do to sort of ground himself. 

While Mao worked on Ritsu's second nipple, he decided to bring his knee in, put it between Ritsu's legs, and kneaded the latter's balls. A high shriek came out of Ritsu's mouth. Eyes wide, fists clenching and unclenching, drool started to from near the corner of his mouth. To say he wasn't already a wreck was an understatement.

Mao chanced a look at Ritsu while still working on his perky pink bud, and saw the most beautiful, most erotic face he's ever seen. It made his own member harden which ended up poking Ritsu in the stomach. Ritsu gave him a raised eyebrow. "Looks like someone's happy."

Mao rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me, I'm not the one that could potentially wake up the whole neighborhood." "Wha~!?" Ritsu moved around and kicked Mao off him. "I wonder who made me like that, huh?" The emotions on his face never ceases to amaze Mao. However, Ritsu's face went from an erotic state, to a smug state, into a 'fuck off' state in probably less than a minute. "Just so you know...I'm practically naked, while you're still clothed. That's not fair!" Ritsu pouted.

Mao took a look over himself and realized, he is indeed still clothed. He was so hot and bothered that he never thought about it. Going towards Ritsu, Mao grabbed the tip of Ritsu's chin and made Ritsu face him. He came close to Ritsu's ear and whispered, "Would you like to undress me?"

Ritsu clenched his eyes closed. The way that Mao said that made him shiver. "Untie meeee~~" Ritsu whined. This made Mao chuckle. He reached up and undid the ribbons on Ritsu's wrists. Stroking them a few times to bring the circulation back to them, while also kissing the inside of the wrists.

After his wrists were free, he lunged at Mao and kissed him senseless. Ritsu's tongue dove into the deep recesses of Mao's mouth. Moaning, Mao tenderly held Ritsu's head in the palm of his hands. He could feel the depth of Ritsu's feelings just from how much he's into this. Mao tried to dance his tongue with Ritsu's, but it seems that the raven-haired beauty has got him beat. 

"Maa~kun..." Ritsu says, partially out of breath. He was at his limit. His dick was throbbing. He wanted release. He moved his hand to remove the ribbon around his member, but an arm shot out and held it back. "Maa~kun, pleaseeee! Please let me comeeee!" Ritsu begged, tears streaming out of his eyes.  
Mao felt bad for doing this, but he wanted Ritsu to come when it was time. If he came now, he'd have a feeling that Ritsu would end up falling asleep before they even got to the main part. "Soon, I promise..." Mao kissed Ritsu's tears away. "In the meantime, isn't there something you should be doing?" Mao gestured to his clothed body.

Ritsu's eyes widened in realization. He was so happy to have his wrists free that he totally forgot about Mao being fully clothed still. "Oh!" He crawled over to Mao and sat on his knees.

He curled his fingers on the hem of Mao's shirt and removed it swiftly. Mao's chest rose and fell with each breath he took. Mao seemed to be quite conscientious about Ritsu staring at him. Sure they've seen each other with their tops off before whenever they were in the locker room, or when Mao would dress Ritsu up for school. But this was different. They weren't just doing casual things right now, they were doing something that was going to change their lives forever. 

All of a sudden, these thoughts running through Mao's head has gotten him feeling scared. Thoughts like, 'What if Ritsu doesn't like how his body looks like?' or 'What if he doesn't like what he sees...' and the one that scares him the most is 'What does Ritsu think of me...' 

It seems that all of this was written on his face or something, because the next thing Mao knew, Ritsu was gently holding his head and smiling at him with the most beautiful smile.

"It's alright, Maa~kun." Ritsu said, softly. He brought Mao's head to his own chest and patted his head, stroking his fingers through the other boy's hair. "It's alright to be scared. I can tell that you're trembling." Ritsu kissed the top of Mao's head. "Although you were quite dominate earlier, and I liked that side of you. I know you're not like that, and that's alright too." 

Ritsu brought Mao's face to meet his as they stared in each other's eyes. "I love you for who you are, Maa~kun." Then, Ritsu closed the distance between their lips as they shared a sweet kiss. That was honestly all Mao needed. The insecurities he was feeling all washed away. Ritsu whispered so that these words would only be heard by Mao. "You're my flashlight, so please keep shining for me."

Mao couldn't say no to those words. He pulled Ritsu on top of him as he lied down on the bed. "Ritsu, no...Ricchan..." Mao said, his palm gently caressing Ritsu's cheek. "Do you think you could...suck me off too?" Ritsu blinked at the flustered Mao. He chuckled. "With pleasure!"

Ritsu went down towards Mao's bottom half, and unzipped his pants. Removing them, he noticed the cute red plaid boxers he was wearing. "Maa~kun!!" Ritsu exclaimed, with the brightest smile, and twinkling eyes. "You're wearing them!! The red plaid boxers we saw at the shopping mall!"

It was Mao's turn to blink at Ritsu. Then he full out laughed. "Yeah, after you said that it'd look good on me, I bought it the next time I went out." 

Ritsu glomped him. "It really does look good on you. I'm a little sad to strip you out of them." Ritsu said, with a frown adorning his face.

Mao hugged Ritsu to him. "You don't have to take them off all the way, just partial way is fine too." He kissed Ritsu's cheek. Ritsu blushed faintly. Nodding his head, Ritsu pulled down the boxers just enough for Mao's length to pop right out. Because Ritsu was a little too close to Mao's genitals, it smacked him right in the face. 

Ritsu sputtered, blinking his eyes a bit. Apparently, Mao was quite energetic, that's a good thing, at least. "Ow..." Ritsu said, rubbing his cheek a bit.

Mao wasn't sure if he should laugh or be concerned because, to be honest, it was quite hilarious. But Ritsu is important to him, so if he hurt him in some way, that could be a cause for concern. "Are you alright?" Mao asked.

"I'm fine, it just surprised me, that's all." Ritsu said, grabbing onto Mao's dick. Mao hissed. Ritsu's hands were cold, despite the fact of how hot and bothered he was.

Ritsu licked the tip of Mao's hardened member. It was hard, yet it was soft to the touch. Ritsu flicked his tongue over the foreskin, along the underside of the neck. He felt Mao tremble, and he smiled as he continued to flick and lick. 

Mao closed his eyes and exhaled. Feeling Ritsu's tongue on him, it made him shiver. He placed a hand on Ritsu's head, and stroked his fingers through the soft black hair. 

Ritsu hummed as he took Mao's shaft into his mouth. Mao wasn't small by any means. He wasn't long, but he was pretty damn thick. His jaw was starting to hurt, but he wanted Mao to feel good. Slacking his jaw, he managed to take all of Mao in. Ritsu didn't have much of a gag reflux which was a good thing in this situation. 

Feeling the jolts coming from Mao, Ritsu wondered if maybe he was already ready to come. Ritsu knew that he was ready to come, yet Mao refuses to let him. Ritsu's thighs trembled beneath him, his dick was still hard and pre-cum had been flowing out unconsciously. The ribbon was still tied around his shaft, and honestly, it has been getting kind of hard to think. Ritsu can feel his brain melting.

Mao gulped. Seeing Ritsu going down on him probably made him even harder. "Maa~kun..." He heard Ritsu call out to him, albeit, a bit broken. "Ritsu..." He nuzzled his knuckles against Ritsu's cheek. "Maa~kun, please... I can't think anymore... I need to...I need to comeee." 

You could tell that Ritsu was having a hard time trying not to let any tears come out. His face was flushed, his breathing was rather ragged, and his legs were trembling non-stop. Before Mao could say anything though, Ritsu went back to sucking on Mao, and he was sucking on him quite fast.

"Ahh! Ritsu!" Mao yelled out. He took ahold of Ritsu's head and kept him in place. He was on the verge of coming, but he felt bad if he came and Ritsu couldn't. Carefully, Mao somehow managed to remove the ribbon that was keeping Ritsu's dick hostage. Petting Ritsu's head, Mao gritted his teeth, saying "Come, Ritsu!"

Ritsu didn't need to be told twice. He slurped and sucked on Mao quick, and when he felt it was the right moment, he squeezed Mao's ball sack. Both Mao and Ritsu saw bright white. Ritsu managed to move off of Mao before Mao came in his mouth. However, it ended up in Ritsu's hair, face, and stomach. Ritsu's mostly landed on the bed, and some on his own stomach. 

Mao and Ritsu were exhausted from their orgasm. Yet, they were still very hard. "Maa~kun...Maa~kun" Ritsu repeated, over and over, just trying to get his bearings. Mao beckoned Ritsu to climb on top of him. "You can still go on, right?" Mao asked.

Ritsu, although exhausted, nodded his head, as he crawled to where Mao was. The red-head then ghosted his fingers past Ritsu's lower back and found its way to Ritsu's entrance.

Probing it, Mao asked in a whisper, "Ritsu... May I?" The gesture made Ritsu shiver, goosebumps covered his body. Nodding, he responded, "Be gentle?"

Of course Mao would be gentle. He would never want to hurt the person he loves. Kissing Ritsu on the forehead, he leaned up and reached for his bedside table. Opening the small drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. 

Pouring some of the lube on his fingers, he went back to Ritsu's entrance and probed the outer ring, smearing some of the lube on there. Then, an hour before midnight, he pushed his index finger into the sweet, tight, canal. The inside of Ritsu was very hot, but it felt good as the lube was rather cold. 

Mao suckled on Ritsu's bare neck, while dipping his finger in and out, making sure that Ritsu got used to it first. The minute he heard a deep moan, he knew he was doing something right.

"Ahh!" Ritsu gasped, moaning in delight. If it had been anyone else doing this to him, he probably wouldn't be feeling this good. He clutched his fingers onto Mao's bare skin, leaving indents from his nails. "Maa~...Maa~kunnnn"

After he felt that Ritsu was starting to get looser, he inserted a second finger. Curling his finger, he pressed a spot that elicited a rather lewd whine from his raven-haired lover. "Don't do thatttt~~ Maa~kunnn, you'll make me come again!" 

Mao chuckled. He continued to nibble and suck on Ritsu's exposed neck. It was bound to leave a very obvious hickey, but it's nothing a little makeup can't fix. "I think you're almost ready. But I won't do anything until you say that you are ready, alright?"

Dang, why does Maa~kun have to be so nice to me? Ritsu thought to himself. The darn boy was dominating and aggressive earlier, and now he's playing the sweet prince. Ritsu wouldn't have minded if Mao just went down on him, but he knows that's is not Mao's personality.

"Believe me, Maa~kun. I'm ready. I've been ready for a long time now." Ritsu said, placing his palm on Mao's cheek. "I'm ready for you." Mao hummed. Ritsu was indeed loose. He pulled his finger out and looked Ritsu in the eyes. "Ride me?"

Ritsu flushed with embarrassment. Him? Riding on Mao? "Alright." Ritsu said, softly. He took the condom that Mao provided, ripped the package open, and slid it on Mao's length carefully. He then positioned himself so that his entrance was right above Mao's length. "Don't move, okay? Not until I say so."

Mao nodded, giving Ritsu some support by holding his hips in place. "Just say the word, and then I'll start moving." Ritsu kissed Mao on the head. He felt Mao's length start to penetrate his hole, and he slowly inched onto it. 

After what felt like minutes, Ritsu was finally fully seated on Mao. He did say Mao was thick, but he didn't expect him to be this thick. Ritsu winced, placing his arms around Mao's neck, he whispered, "Just...a few minutes...let me...get used to your...size."

Mao groaned. Ritsu was still tight, and it edged him on even more. "Rit...Ricchan..." He placed one hand around Ritsu's upper back, and the other on the hip. He pushed upwards unconsciously. 

"Ah!" Ritsu's eyes widened. "Maa~kun! I didn't say..." He was trembling. "Ah, whatever... I'm okay now." Ritsu kissed Mao on his nose. 

Ritsu started to move up and down on Mao's length. Mao was really thick in width, and the friction was making him shudder. Mao, on the other hand, started to move his own hips up and down, in rhythm, wanting to hit Ritsu's sweet spot. 

Wanting Ritsu to feel more pleasure, Mao started pinching and twisting Ritsu's perky nipples, while nibbling on Ritsu's adam's apple. 

Ritsu felt his whole body convulse. Mao was definitely hitting his sweet spot. Tears flowed from the corners of his eyes, while he clutched onto Mao like his life depended on it. Moving up and down has been making him feel more exhausted, but he wanted to grant Mao's wish.

After giving Ritsu another hickey, Mao moved on to place soft kisses around Ritsu's face, licking the tears that were streaming down his face. Mao could tell that Ritsu was getting tired, but he didn't want this to end just yet. "Ricchan..." Mao said, pushing Ritsu downwards.

Ritsu's head hit the pillow in surprise. Gasping, he felt his stomach tighten. He was almost ready to come again, but he didn't want to yet. He grasped his throbbing member, and kept himself from coming.  
Meanwhile, Mao moved with an even faster pace now. Being able to move more freely, he could touch all of Ritsu's sensitive spots. He hoisted Ritsu's legs above his shoulders and pushed in deep. "Gah! Ahhh! Maaa~...kunnnnn" He could hear Ritsu's moans and whines. 

They were music to his ears. Luckily he isn't tired enough to fall asleep to Ritsu's beautiful voice right now. Who allowed this angel in front of him to have the most angelic voice? Wait, instead of an angel, Ritsu was more of a devil. A devil that has gotten him hooked. Looking at Ritsu's face, Mao spotted the canines he so desperately feared. He just knows that Ritsu wants to bite him. Maybe he'll allow him, another day.

Voice cracking, Ritsu spoke, "I love you.... Maa~kun." His face was flushed, tears leaving streaks down his face, and sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. He extended his arms, wanting Mao to hug him.

Mao leaned down, letting Ritsu hug himself to him, and nibbled on Ritsu's ear. Speaking softly, "I love you too...Ricchan." Mao's own face was flushed, sweat dripping onto Ritsu. He even lost his hair clip, so his bangs were covering most of his face. 

Ritsu whispered, "Kiss me?" He was shaking, he had let go of his dick because he wanted to hug Mao to him. He was in a state of sweet ecstasy and bliss. Mao brought a hand up and caressed Ritsu's head, bringing his head up. Within seconds, their lips met in a very tantalizing kiss. 

Ritsu's throbbing member shot out its contents as Ritsu's mind went blank. Thick cum covered his stomach and Mao's. Ritsu's breathing was ragged. His mind was already on overload, and he couldn't think anymore. Yet, Mao still needed to come.

"Maa~kun...Maa~kun.." Ritsu kept repeating, over and over. It was like the only thing he could remember to say at the moment. With Mao pushing in deeper, and deeper, Ritsu clenched his eyes closed and moans wouldn't stop escaping his mouth.

Mao's own breathing was rather hot and heavy. He called Ritsu's name over and over, hitting Ritsu in the sweet spot countless times. He was just about ready to climax. Moving at a rather high speed, he brought Ritsu's body closer to him, hugging him. "Ritsu...Ritsu..."

Then, when the clock hit midnight, Mao saw the bright flash of light and it hit him. He came loads, and he's thankful that he decided to wear a condom. Breathing slowly to calm himself down, he placed soft kisses on Ritsu's cheeks. 

Ritsu was worn out. His eyes were half-closed, but he still managed to smile. "Happy New Year, Maa~kun." Mao laughed. "Yeah, Happy New Year, Ricchan" He responded back, letting his body fall on the bed next to Ritsu. 

They were both rather tired, and neither of them wanted to clean up. Mao did have the mind to remove himself from Ritsu and place the condom in the trash at the very least. Then they both snuggled up next to each other on the bed, watching fireworks as they happen to pop up now and then through Mao's window. 

"Best New Years ever?" Ritsu asked, leaning his head on Mao's shoulder. Mao hummed. "The best."

As Ritsu was about to close his eyes, he realized he had forgotten something. "Ah!" He sat up, and was about to leave the bed. Mao's arm shot out, and grabbed him before he got off the bed.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going off to?" Mao asked, holding Ritsu to him. They just made love, and Ritsu wanted to dash!?

"Nooo, Maa~kun... My nightlight...I left it at the doorway." Ritsu whined. Mao huffed. "You don't need that nightlight right now. Not only is there fireworks going off outside, I'm here, aren't I?" 

Ritsu glanced over at Mao. Smiling, Ritsu said, "You're right. You're my exclusive flashlight." He nuzzled his face against Mao's chest.

"That's right. I'll always be there to shine for you." Mao gently cradled Ritsu to him.

Although the New Year just begun, both of them were too tired to do anything else, as they closed their eyes and fell asleep within one another's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sad that I didn't get this out when I had wanted to. Yet, I'm glad I still managed to come out with it! What a way to start the new year, huh? XD
> 
> Let us continue to bring RitsuMao/MaoRitsu into 2020!!
> 
> If you want to chat with me, you can find me on twitter (xkiyominationx)


End file.
